The present invention relates to an image sensing device, and more particularly, for example, to an image sensing device for converting a pixel signal obtained, from a pixel into a digital value and outputting pixel information.
Recently, there has been an expansion in the use of image sensing devices for photographing images in monitoring and measurement applications. Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-175936) discloses an example of such an image sensing device. The image sensing device described in Patent Document 1 is an image sensing device that includes a pixel, a ramp wave generator for generating a ramp wave voltage with a ramp waveform, and an AD conversion unit for converting an input analog signal corresponding to the amount of light incident on the pixel into an output digital signal by using the ramp wave voltage, and outputting the output digital signal.